


Team SUWB: Book 1

by fireeagleprime



Category: RWBY, Transformers Generation One, Transformers: Prime
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-14 14:04:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2194518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireeagleprime/pseuds/fireeagleprime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legends. Stories scattered throught time. Cybertronian kind has grown quite fond counting the exploits of heroes and villians. Forgetting so easily that they are remanants. Products of a forgotten past. Cybertronians, born from the Well of Allsparks, was strong, wise, and resourceful. But they were born in an unforgiving world. An inevidible darkness, creatures of destruction. The creatures of Chaos, set theur sights on Cybertronians and all their creations. These forces clashed, and it seemed that this darkness was intent on sending Cybertronians brief exstence, back to the void. However, even the smallest spark of hope is enough to ignite change. And in time, Cybertronians passion and resourcefulness and ingenuity made the tools to even the odds. This power was appropiatley named Energon. Natures wrath in servo lit their way through the darkness. And in the shadows, absence became strength, civilization. And most importantly, life. But even the most brilliant lights flicker and die. And when they are gone, darkness will return. So you may prepare your warriors, build your monuements to a so-called 'free planet'. But take heed. There will be no victory in strength. (Summary continued in notes.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Smokescreen Rose, Ultra Magnus Schnee, Wheeljack Belladonna, and Bumblebee Xiao Long. Team SUWB are the characters that will battle thieves of their world, Cybertron and uncover secrets from each other and the world!  
> (Credit to RoosterTeeth and Hasbro for the names and storyline.)

Chapter 1  
Smokescreen Rose

 

Megatron Torchwick stalked through the streets of the Cybertronian city called Iacon. His gang of vehicons followed behind him. He held his cane in his hand and he held his cigarette in his mouth. He smirked down at the road and kept walking. He walked through bots and they got out of his way quickly in fear. The bots gasped in fear, afraid of what they were going to do. Megatron eyed a shop and walked straight toward it. When he got to the shop he stormed throught the door. The vehicons piled into the shops, holding their guns and blades tightly. When he walked in, he looked at the clerk at the register. The bot was old, he must've worked at the shop for quite awhile. Megatron looked back at the vehicons, seeing them eyeing the Energon that lay inside the glass cases. Megatron stepped up to the register and pulled out his cigarette, holding it between his two fingers. Megatron looked at the clerk again and folded his arms.  
"Do you have any idea how it is to find a Energon shop open this late?" Megatron asked. One of the vehicons pointed his blaster toward the cler's faceplate. The clerk perked up and raised his servos in the air.  
"Please, just take my Cyberbucks and leave!" The clerk begged.  
"Sh... calm down. We're not here for your money," Megatron said soothingly. He looked at his troop of vehicons and scowled slightly, "Grab the energon."  
One of the vehicons opened a box and grabbed a container. Some of the rest grabbed one as well. The group of vehicons with the containers went over to energon tubes and began to suck out the energon and put it in the container.  
A buff-looking vehicon opened a box and set it on the counter in front of the clerk.  
"Energon crystals," The vehicon ordered, "Burned, uncut."  
The clerk reached into of the glass containers and grabbed the energon crystal. He put that one in the box and continued to do the same thing.  
Meanwhile, one of the vehicons were roaming the store, finding anything useful. He heard some music playing and tured his attention toward that. He saw a mech in a blue hooded-cape reading a magazine. The mech's armor was blue and yellow, and his gray optics shined upon the magazine. His name was Smokescreen Rose. He wore blue headphones as he read his magazine.  
The vehicon scowled at Smokescreen and pulled out his sword.  
"Alright kid, put your servos where I can see them," He said as he pointed his blade toward Smokescreen. No response. The vehicon scowled and walked toward him.  
"Hey, I said servos in the air! You got a deathwish or something?" The vehicon asked as he put his servo on his shoulder and made Smokescreen look at him.  
"Huh?" Smokescreen said as he looked at the vehicon. The music was blaring in Smokescreen's audo recepters so he couldn't hear a thing. The vehicon pointed at his audio receptor, signaling to take of his headphones. Smokescreen nodded and took off his headphones. The headphones wrapped aroubd his neck as he looked at the vehicon.  
"Yes?" Smokescreen questioned.  
"I said, put your hands in the air. Now." The vehicon ordered sternly.  
"Are you robbing me?" Smokescreen asked.  
"Yes!" The vehicon said.  
"Ah..." Smokescreen said with a smirk. Smokescreen kicked him into a wall. The vehicon screamed and hit the wall hard. Megatron looked back at the vehicon, then looked at another vehicon. He nodded his hem toward the source of the kicking. The vehicon nodded and ran toward Smokescreen.  
"Freeze!" The vehicon ordered as he pulled out his blaster. Smokescreen charged the vehicon and tackled him out the window. Three vehicons ran over tot he broken window in curiousity. They held their blades in their servos just in case. They saw Smokescreen stand up, holding a huge scythe in his servos, having it slung over his shoulder. His cape flowed with the wind as he stood up. Megatron walked over to the broken window, watching with the other three vehicons. Smokescreen looked up from the vehicon he had just tackled and looked at Megatron and the vehicons. He smiled as his grey optics glowed in the night. His music was playing loudly still, but he didn't realize it at the time. Smokescreen scowled and smirked as he twirled his scythe around and dug it into the ground. He held his headphones in his servo as he looked at the group. He finally turned off the music and it was complete silence. Megatron stared at Smokescreen, with his cigarette in his mouth, he looked at his vehicons.  
"Okay... Get him!" He ordered. The three vehicons rushed outside to face the young mech. They all charged him. One swung his sword at him. But he was too late. He was too fast for him. He jumped up, using his scythe as support, swung around and kicked him in the face. The vehicon stumbled back into the wall, unconscious. He held his scythe tightly in his servos. Two more charged him. He shot his scythe, causing his swing to become more faster, skicing at the two vehicons. The flew high up and fell back to the ground. Another vehicon came and began to shoot at him violently. Smokescreen dodged the bullets, using his speed as an advantage. He found his opening and quickly charged him and sliced at him. The end of the blade grabbed the vehicon and threw him at Megatron's pedes. Megatron looked down at the vehicon before him and muttered something at him. He then looked at Smokescreen.  
"Well, Blue," He said as he pulled out his cigarette, "I can say that this was an eventful evening. And as much as I would like to stick around, I am afraid this is where we part ways."  
Megatron chucked his cigarette to the ground and smashed it underneath his cane. He pointed the bottom of his cane at Smokescreen. The bottom opened and he pulled the trigger, sending a mini-rocket toward Smokescreen. Smokescreen quickly pointed his scythe to the ground and shot, sending him staright up into the air, dodging the rocket. He finally hit the ground, almost loosing his footing. He looked around to find Megatron was gone. He ran up a bit to the front of the store and turned around. He saw Megatron climbing a ladder onto the rooftop of a building.  
The clerk stumbled out of the store and looked at Smokescreen.  
"You okay if I go after him?" Smokescreen asked.  
"Uh-huh." The clerk replied. Smokescreen nodded and ran over to the side of the building. Megatron got to the rooftop and began running over to the otherside of the building. Smokescreen shot the ground and went up into the air, landing on the rooftop of the building.  
"Hey!" Smokescreen called after Megatron. Megatron stopped in his tracks, keeping his backfacing Smokescreen.  
"Persistent..." Megatron muttered. Smokescreen stared at him as he clutched his scythe, ready for his next move. Suddenly, a small Cybertronian ship came up by Megatron. Hovering next to him. A light shined onto Smokescreen. Smokescreen squinted his optics for how bright it was. The side door of the ship opened and he quickly jumped in. He looked back at Smokescreen and smirked.  
"End of the line Blue!" Megatron called at him. He held a energon crystal in his servo and he chucked it toward Smokescreen. The crystal skidded toward Smokescreen. He backed away from it. Megatron raised his cane and shot the energon crystal. Smokescreen tried to block the attack, but a pink femme jumped in front of him and blocked the attack. Megatron did a cheerful howl, but realized that Smokescreen was not the only on there now. He realized who it was. It was Elita-One Goodwitch. Elita held a purple shiwled in front of her and Smokescreen. Her wand was held high as her black and purple cape flowed through the mild wind. Smokescreen looked up and looked at Elita. Elita's shield faded away.  
"Hmph." Elita stuttered. Smokescreen looked at her amzed. Elita pushed up her glasses and swung her wand again, sending an offensive manuevering spell. The spell spread out and seeked the ship like missiles. The spell hit the ship on all sides, causing it to rock bacl and forth. Megatron stumbled around, trying to gain his balance in the ship. Once he did, he walked into the cockpit and looked at the femme sitting in the pilot's chair, his partner Arachnid. Her optics glowed a firey-red when she looked at him.  
"We got a Autobot!" Megatron warned. Arachnid got up from the controls and walked into the back and Megatron took the controls.  
Elita sent out another spell, sending a dark cloud above them. Megatron looked around at the dark cloud as he was trying to kep control of the ship. Elita waved her wand down, sending sharp crystals into the ship, one almost hitting Megatron.  
Arachnid walked to the opening of the ship, her pedes clinking along the floor as she did. She took her battle positon and looked at Smokescreen and Elita-One. Elita scowled at Arachnid. Arachnid moved her servos a bit and sent one of her servos down, sending an upper-cut spell underneath Elita. Elita looked down and dodged before the spell exploded. Elita took parts of the spell and formed it into the shape of a spear. She sent it toward the ship and Arachnid. Arachnid blocked the attack toward her, but she wasn't able to block the attack from hitting the ship. Megatron turned the ship sideways and the spell skidded across the top of the ship. The spell started to surround the ship, waiting for the command of the attack. Arachnid stumbled a bit. She crossed her arms sligthly and then spread her arms out, causing Elita's spell to be broken apart.  
Smokescreen looked at Elita then back at the ship. He transformed his scythe into a blaster and began shooting at Arachnid. Arachnid blocked the shots with her servo every time he shot. Arachnid swung her servo, casting another spell. Multiple firey circles surround the two. Elita swung her wand, signaling Smokescreen to move away. They both rolled away and the spell exploded. The ship turned away from them and flew away as quickly as they could. Elita watched the ship fly away and she scowled at it slightly.  
"You're a Autobot," Smokescreen said as he looked at her. Elita-One looked at Smokescreen.  
"Can I have your autograph?!"

(---)

Elita-One circled Smokescreen as he sat in a chair, staring at the table in a guilty way.  
"I hope you realize that your actions tonight won't be taken lightly young mech," Elita said sternly, "You could put yourself and others at danger."  
"They started it!" Smokescreen snapped. Elita walked over to the front of the table, holding a data pad in her servos.  
"If it were up to me you'd be sent home, with a pat on the back..." Elita-One said. Smokescreen looked at her with a hopeful smile. Elita looked at him and gave him a scowl.  
"And a slap on the wrist." Elita said sternly. She smacked her wand on the table and Smokescreen jumped back with a slight sqeal. Elita sighed.  
"But... there is someone here who would like to meet you." Elita said with a slight smile. Smokescreen sat up, curious to see who was wanting to meet him. A mech came in with a cup of energon coffee in his left servo and a plate of energon cookies in his right. Smokescreen knew him, he was Professor Optimus Prime of the Elite Guard.  
'What an honor!' He thought.  
"Smokescreen Rose," Professor Prime said. He leaned close toward Smokescreen nd looked at his optics, "You... have silver optics.  
"Uh..." Smokescreen said confused. Elita-One pulled up footage of Smokescreen fighting the vehicons, shoiwing it to him.  
"So, where did you learn to do this?" Professor Prime asked.  
"U-Uh... Training Academy?" Smokescreen stuttered.  
"They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?" The Prime asked amzed.  
"Well... one sargeant in particular." Smokescreen answered.  
"I see." Professor Prime said. He set down the plate of energon cookies in front of Smokescreen. Smokescreen looked at the cookies, then looked at the two. He reached his servo out for one of the cookies and ate it whole. He soon began to eat all the cookies whole as quick as he could.  
"It's just that I've only seen one other scythe-weilder with that skill before. A rusty mech, Alpha Trion." The Prime said.  
"Ohp, phat's my unphle," Smokescreen said as he ate his cookie. Optimus waited for him to finish the cookie patiently, "Mmph, oh, sorry. That's my Uncle Trion. He's a teacher at Training. I was complete scrap-metal until he put me under his wing. But now I'm like, 'Hooo WHACTHA!!!'"  
As Smokescreen said that, he did various battle-moves with his servos.  
"So I've noticed," Professor Prime said as he put down his coffee, "And what is an adorbale mech like yourself designed to train warriors?"  
"Well... I want to be an Autobot." Smokescreen asked.  
"You want to slay evil?" The Prime asked.  
"Yeah," Smokescreen said, "I have two more years of at Training. After that, I'm going to apply to the Elite Guard. See, my brother is starting there this year and he is trying to become an Autobot and I'm trying to as well. I want to help bots. I measn, the police are cool but Autobots are much more exciing and romantic and it's just gah! You know?!"  
Elita-One stared at Smokescreen with her arms crossed and an unamused face. Optimus sat there silently until he asked, "Do you know who I am?"  
"You're Professor Prime. You're the headmaster at the Elite Guard." Smokescreen answered.  
"Hm... Hello." The Prime greeted.  
"Nice to meet you!" Smokescreen said with a smile.  
"You want to come to my school?" He asked, leaning in a bit more.  
"More than anything..." Smokescreen said.  
Optimus looked at Elita-One with a slight smile.  
"Hmph" She said as eh rolled her optics and looked away. Professor Prime looked back at Smokescreen.  
"Well okay." The Prime said. Smokescreen smiled, excited about what's happening.  
'I'm two years ahead! TWO YEARS!'

(---)

"Oooh I can't believe my baby brother is coming to the Elite Guard with me! This is the best day ever!" Bumblebee said as he hugged his brother Smokescreen. Bumblebee hugged Smokescreen too tight.  
"Pwease stop..." Smokescreen choked out.  
"But I'm so proud of you!" Bumblebee said, trying to contain his excitement.  
"Really, bro, it was nothing..." Smokescreen said, looking at Bumblebee with a embarrassed look.  
"What do you mean? It was incredible! Everybody at the Elite Guard is gonna think you're the bees-knees!" Bumblebee said as he pointed to the rest of the bots that were on the ship, headed to the Elite Guard as well.  
"I don't want to be the bees-knees," Smokescreen muttered, "I just want to be a normal mech with normal knees."  
"What's with you? Aren't you excited?" Bumblebee asked.  
"Of course I'm excited...," Smokescreen said, "I just... I got moved ahead two years. I don't want people thinking I'm special or anything."  
Bumblebee walked over to him and wrapped his army around Smokescreen's neck.  
"But you are special." Bumblebee said. The T.V. on the ship blared, a mech newsrepoter was talking.  
"The robbery was led by Megatron Torchwick, who continues to evade authorities," The mech said, "If you have any information about his wherabouts, please contact the Police Deoartment. Back to you MetalLavender."  
"In other news," said the femme reporter, "This week on the Faunice Civil Rights protest turned dark when M.E.C.H disruptted the ceremony. The once peaceful organization has now disruptted-"  
The T.V. turned off and the holograms of Elita-One circled some parts of the ship.  
"Hello, and welcome to the Elite Guard." Elita said.  
"Who's that?" Bumblebee asked.  
"My name is Elita-One Goodwitch." Elita said.  
"Oh..." Bumblebee said awkwardly.  
"You are among the privilged few who have recieved the honor of being selected to attend the academy," Elita said, "Our planet is experiencing an incredible time of peace. And as future Autobots, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstarted the courage needed for such a task. And now it is our turn to provide the knowledge and the training to protect our world."  
The holograms of Elita faded away and the ship grew closer to the Elite Guard.  
"Oh wow..." Smokescreen said amzed as he neared the window of the ship. The ship hovered over the buildings as they passed by the town.  
"Oh, look, you can see Trainng from here." Smokescreen said, "I guess home isn't too far after all."  
Bumblebee put his servo on his shoulder.  
"The ELite Guard is our home now." Bumblebee said. Smokescreen and Bumblebee heard somebody make sick and naceous noises. They looked over to see a green, bulky mech, covering his mouth as if he was trying not to throw up. He ran past them, trying to find a trash can to throw up in.  
"Well, I guess the view isn't for everyone." Bumblebee said.  
"It was a nice moment while it lasted." Smokescreen said.  
"I wonder who we are going to meet!" Bumblebee said.  
"Eh, I hope they are better than 'Vomit-Mech'." Smokescreen said. Soon enough, vomit was all over Bumblebee's pedes.  
"Oh! Eew! You got vomit all over your pedes!" Smokescreen said disgusted.  
"Grossgrossgrossgrossgross." Bumblebee said disgusted, trying to get the vomit off his pedes.  
"Ah, get away from me!" Smokescreen said, trying to get away from his brother. What a great first day so far.


	2. The Elite Guard

The ship was at the landing port in front of The Elite Guard, landing safely so then the future Autobots could get off and explore a bit.  
Once it landed, the doors to the outside opened, and the first bot to walk out was the bulky-green mech, who immediately went to the nearest trashcan and began to throw up. Smokescreen and Bumblebee walked past the mech and walked toward their new home, gazing in awe of the sight.  
"Wow..." Smokescreen and Bumblebee awed in amazement, looking upon the grounds and buildings. Bumblebee smirked slightly and folded his arms, looking around a bit more thoroughly.  
"The view from Iacon has nothing on this." Bumblebee claimed. Smokescreen gasped, not even bothering to look further into the sight, but instead looking at other femmes and mechs weapons. A mech passed by Smokescreen and Bumblebee, and Smokescreen pointed at the mech's weapon excitedly, almost squealing.  
"Bro! That mech has a Ion Shotgun!" Smokescreen shouted. Then, a femme past by the two brothers, and Smokescreen pointed at her weapon and gasped again.  
"Oh, and that femme has a Fire Axe!" Smokescreen shouted again. Smokescreen almost wandered off to follow the femme until Bumblebee grabbed Smokescreen by the hood of his blue cape and pulled him back, making Smokescreen whine in pain and was forced to be next to his older brother.  
"Easy there little brother, they're just weapons." Bumblebee said as he put his servo on his hip.  
"Just weapons?!" Smokescreen protested, "They are like another version of ourselves! Oh they're all so cool..."  
Smokescreen waved his arms around a bit, and sighed happily as if he just saw a cute femme.  
"Well, aren't you happy with you're weapon?" Bumblebee questioned. Smokescreen pulled out his blue scythe and slung it over his shoulder, practically hugging it, then looked back at Bumblee, looking into his older brother's purple optics while his were shining silver.  
"Of course I'm happy with Blue Rose," Smokescreen muttered, "I just, like seeing new weapons. It's like making new friends!"  
"Smokescreen, come on," Bumblebee whined as he pulled Smokescreen's hood over his helm, "Why don't you try to make some friends of your own?"  
Smokescreen sighed and pulled off the hood off his helm and looked at his older brother.  
"Why do I need friends when I have you?" Smokescreen asked.  
"Well..." Bumblebee stated as he pulled on his purple scarf, "Actually my friends are her! I got to go, see ya later!"  
Right on time, Bumblebee's friends came over and they rushed off. They ran off so fast they practically made Smokescreen spin around and squeal.  
"Wait! Where are you going?! What do I need to do?!" Smokescreen shouted as he spun around.  
When Smokescreen was finally able to stop spinning, he collapsed on to a pile of luggage, dizzy.  
"What are you doing?!" A mech shouted at Smokescreen. Smokescreen quickly sat up and looked at the mech in front of him. By the looks of him, he seemed to be a very rich mech, based on the clothes he wore. White and red silky trench coat with blue and red armor. Smokescreen took a glance at his weapon, to see a sharp sword, with different colors of energon surrounding the handle.  
"Oh...uh sorry!" Smokescreen apologized.  
"Sorry? Do you have any idea the damage you could have caused?" The mech asked as he pointed at Smokescreen, then his luggage.  
"Uh..." Smokescreen started. He looked at one of the bags and picked it up. He was about to hand it to him until the mech snatched it out of his servos viciously.  
"Give me that!" The mech shouted. He opened the luggage and showed it to Smokescreen.  
"This is energon! Specifically purified from the Schnee company!" The mech shouted.  
"Uh..." Smokescreen uttered in confusion.  
"What are you, brain dead?" The mech asked. He pulled it out of the case and shut it and began to the bottle of energon.  
"It's energy! Are you even listening? What do you have to say for yourself?!"  
Smokescreen started to feel like he was about to sneeze, but he didn't know why until he realized that dust was coming from the energon.  
Smokescreen finally sneezed, but what he didn't expect was that when he sneezed, it caused a explosion to occur.  
The explosion mainly went on to the mech, making his grip on the bottle let go of it and make it roll away and land next to a white armored mech.  
The white mech reached down and grabbed the bottle while reading his book. he took a glance at it and began to look at it a bit thoroughly.  
"Unbelievable!" The blue and red mech shouted. "This is exactly what I was talking about!"  
"I'm really, really sorry." Smokescreen said as he twiddled with his fingers nervously.  
"Ugh! You complete piece of scrap-metal," The mech growled, "What are you even doing here? Aren't you a little young to be attending The Elite Guard?"  
"N-No, I-"  
"This isn't your ordinary combat academy. It's not just sparring and practicing! We're here to fight all sorts of things. S-So watch where you're going!"  
"Hey, I said I was sorry, prince!"  
"It's highness, actually." The white mech spoke up. Smokescreen and the blue mech looked at the white mech. The white mech wore a red bandanna over his helm, with the symbol of two swords crossy over a grenade of some sort. He wore a black trench coat over his white armor, and his optics glowed a bright yellow.  
The yellow-eyed mech walked over to them and looked at both of them, glaring slightly, then looked at the blue mech.  
"His name is Ultra Magnus Schnee," The mech said, "From the Schnee Energon Company. One of the biggest producers of energy propellent on Cybertron."  
"Finally!" Some recognition!" Ultra Magnus shouted, waving his arms in excitement.  
"Also," the white mech added, "The same company infamous for it's controversial labor forces and questionable business partners."  
The white mech clutched the bottle in his servo, as he glared darkly at Ultra Magnus. Ultra Magnus growled at the mech and put his servos on his hips, glaring back at the mech.  
"Wha- How dare you!" Magnus shouted. Ultra Magnus growled again, and took the bottle of energon from the mech's servo and stormed off, leaving his servants to pick up his luggage.  
"Oh, I promise I'll make it up to you!" Smokescreen called after Ultra Magnus.  
Smokescreen sighed in a bit of frustration.  
"Guess I'm not the only one having a rough first day," Smokescreen muttered, "So what's-"  
Smokescreen turned to the white mech to ask his name, to find him walking away from Smokescreen.  
Smokescreen collapsed and lay on the ground, frustrated and a bit disappointed.  
'Welcome to the Elite Guard..." Smokescreen muttered as he closed his optics. Suddenly, he heard heavy footsteps walk toward him, and he felt a shadow cast over him. He opened his optics and looked over to see the bulky-green mech from the ship. The green mech reached his servo out toward Smokescreen and smiled softly.  
"Hey... I'm Bulkhead." He greeted. Smokescreen nodded and took his servo. Bulkhead hoisted him up to his pedes. Smokescreen took a look at Bulkhead. He wore a black and orange jacket, with some armor covering his chest and his shoulders. He wore a belt around his waist and a small pack on his side.  
"Smokescreen," Smokescreen said, "Hey, weren't you the mech that threw up on the ship?"

\----

"All I'm saying is that motion sickness is more common." Bulkhead said. Smokescreen and Bulkhead were walking along the side of a fountain. The academy grounds was nearly empty, but they didn't know why, yet.  
"Look I'm sorry, Vomit-Mech is the first thing that came to mind." Smokescreen said. "Oh yeah? Well what if I called you Crater-Face?" Bulkhead asked as he put his servos on his hips.

"Hey that explosion was an accident!" Smokescreen protested.  
"Well the name is Bulkhead Arc," Bulkhead said, "Short, sweet, rolls off the glossa. Femmes love it."  
"Do they?" Smokescreen questioned.  
"They will!" Bulkhead shouted. He lowered his helm and looked at the ground, "Well, I hope they will..."  
Smokescreen rolled his optics to the side as they walked. He didn't want to keep it silent.  
"So...I got this thing." Smokescreen said. They both stopped walking and Smokescreen pulled out his scythe and he dug it into the ground.  
"WOW! I-Is that a scythe?" Bulkhead asked, taking a step back.  
"It's also a customizable, high impact sniper rifle."  
"A what?"  
Smokescreen transformed the scythe into it's sniper rifle form and cocked it.  
"It's also a gun." Smokescreen simply said.  
"Oh...t-that's cool!" Bulkhead stuttered.  
"So, what do you have?" Smokescreen asked.  
"Oh...uh I got this sword." Bulkhead said. He pulled it out and waved it around a bit. Smokescreen nodded and smiled slightly.  
"Yeah, I got this shield too."   
Bulkhead pulled out a thin shield from his side and it quickly transformed into a full shield. It bared white and yellow colors with a Autobot symbol in the middle.  
Smokescreen reached his servo toward the shield to touch it.  
"So, what do they do?" Smokescreen asked. Once Smokescreen touched the shield, it immediately went small and it started to bounce around Bulkhead. Bulkhead squealed and tried to grab the shield from bouncing away from his servos. I finally landed and tumbled on to the ground. Bulkhead reached down and picked it up, putting it back on it's side.  
"T-The shield goes smaller," Bulkhead said, "So when I get tired of carrying it, I can just, put it away."  
"But...doesn't it weigh the same?" Smokescreen asked.  
"Yeah it does..." Bulkhead said as he slouched over, feeling a bit embarrassed.  
"Well... I'm kind of a geek when it comes to weapons," Smokescreen said, "I guess I went overboard when I designed mine."  
"Wait, you made that?" Bulkhead asked in amazement. Smokescreen nodded.  
"Well, of course," Smokescreen said, "All students at Training make their own weapons...didn't you make yours?"  
"It's a hand-me-down," Bulkhead said, "My great, great grandfather used it in the war."  
"Sounds more like a family heirloom to me." Smokescreen said with a slight chuckle.  
"It's a classic sword though..." Bulkhead said.  
Smokescreen and Bulkhead began walking again. Smokescreen looked at Bulkhead, his optics dimmed a bit as he looked at the bulky mech.  
"So...why did you help me up back there?" Smokescreen asked.  
"I've learned that strangers are just friends you haven't met yet." Bulkhead said.  
"Hm...oh, hey where are we going?" Smokescreen asked as he glanced around a bit. Smokescreen and Bulkhead stopped walking and they looked at each other.  
"I don't know. I was following you."


End file.
